Point Three Seconds
by TheOneAndOnlyEnigma
Summary: What was going through Rick Sanchez's mind as he saw that Jellybean walk out of that bathroom? Wonder no more. (UPDATE) This story will now expand on other profound moments in the Rick and Morty show. Follow for more to come.
1. Meeseeks and Destroy

I do not own Dan Harmon's Show 'Rick and Morty' nor do I own Adult Swim.

* * *

"Read 'em and weEEEp fellas," Rick burped as he showed his hand to Slippery Stair and the rest before taking his winnings. He looked and saw his grandson Morty coming out of the bathroom, looking a bit disheveled, but didn't think too much about it. "Oh, hey Morty. Listen I'm really sorry about all that stuff I said earlier about your adventure. I-I-I'm havin' a good time, Morty! It's not so bad."

Morty looked away and grabbed his arm, "Let's just go home okay? I'm calling it, the Adventure's over."

Rick was a bit surprised at what Morty said, it wasn't like him to stop now. Rick at least wanted to finish the game. "We can't leave now, Morty. I'm on fire!"

Morty looked a bit freaked out and turned to face Rick. "Look I want to leave now! You win the bet, okay?!" His grandson then accosted him for his portal gun. "Just give me the Portal Gun and let's go, please!"

This drew the concern of Rick, Morty was usually a bit on edge, but this seemed different. As if something happened to him. The bathroom door opened and Rick looked up to see an Anthropomorphic Jellybean walk out of the bathroom looking beat up, with a Black Eye, and busted up head.

It took Rick Sanchez Point Three Seconds to figure out what had happened. That Jellybean tried to sexually assault his Grandson. It looked like Morty got his shots in as the Jellybean looked like he went Five rounds with Evander Holyfield.

Rick did not take his eyes off of that piece of garbage for one second as he walked out of the establishment. He thought about taking his Freeze Ray and freezing that piece of shit and then taking a chair to its head shattering it into several hundred thousand pieces, but him and Morty had just gotten out of Giant Court and did not want to get in trouble with the law around here again.

Rick would bide his time. He'd wait until Morty and him went back home. He'd wait until Morty was asleep before coming back here and searching high and low for that Jellybean Mother of a Fuck, and when he'd find him…well let's just say that the Candy Carnivores of Planet Capulon would love to meet his acquaintance…well whatever was left of him anyway.

Morty softly sobbed, "Please, I just want…to go home." Tears were about to fall freely from his eyes. Rick looked at his Grandson, veangeance would have to wait, as Morty needed him.

"Okay listen, Morty. I just won a bunch of Shmeckels. Why don't we use Twetny-Five of them to pay Slippery Stair for a ride back to the Village and, then we'll give the rest of the Schmeckels to the Villagers, huh?"

Morty looked up at his grandfather, "Really?"

"Sure, Morty. Yeah. You know, a good adventure needs a good ending," Rick gave his grandson as smile as the left the bar on the back of Slippery Stair and journeyed back to the village, and along the way Rick Sanchez began to daydream of the things he'd do to that Jellybean the next time he saw him.

* * *

It was a long and arduous trek back to the village but they were met with the cheers and adulation of the villagers.

Rick and Morty dismounted from Slippery Stair, and Morty gave the villager from earlier a bag full of Rick's winnings.

"Thank you, kind sir. Our village is saved! You are both true heroes!"

Morty giggled as two blonde wenches gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"Good job, Morty. Looks like you won the bet," Rick grinned.

"Thanks Rick, but I don't know if I should." Morty rubbed the back of his head. "You know, you were right about the Universe. It's a crazy and chaotic place."

Rick smiled. "Well you know, maybe that's why it could use a little cleaning up," He burped. "Every now and then. This one's wrapped up neat and clean because we did it Morty Style."

The Villager from before approached Rick and Morty, "Oh heroes, we would like to introduce you to our beloved King so that he may thank you personally!"

Rick looked over to see their King and was enraged at what he saw. That Fucking Jellybean Rapist was their Fucking King. Uh-uh, no, not happening on his watch, Rick was getting his Freeze Ray out, Fuck this World. It could live without its sick twisted Jellybean King.

"Uh, no I-It's cool." Morty turned and grabbed his Grandfather by his coat. "Rick, Portal, Hurry!"

Rick looked at Morty and obliged him, he didn't blame his Grandson for wanting to get the heck out of Dodge. He took his Portal Gun and shot a portal back home. Rick and Morty went through the portal which closed right past them.

Morty sighed a breath in relief as he leaned against a wall. "Phew, well that was some adventure, eh Rick?"

Rick wasn't listening to him as he punched the code in for his safe and retrieved a ray gun which sought out and destroyed a specific target at its base atomic level liquefying it into Mush. He set the dials for _'Non-Humanoid.'_

"Rick?" Morty looked at his Granfather.

' _Anthropomorphic.'_

"Rick?"

' _Miscellaneous.'_

'Is something the matter Rick," Morty asked.

' _Confectionary.'_ Rick used the portal gun to open the way back to the Fantasy World Planet and stuck his ray gun through the portal and fired. A few seconds later his arm came back in covered with some blue blood like substance on his arm and ray gun.

Morty looked at Rick's arm and gasped, he had seen blood like that before. "Rick?"

"We'll talk about it when you want to talk about it, okay Morty?" Rick wiped off the blue goo with a rag and set aside his Ray Gun to clean later. "It's not your fault what happened."

Morty got a bit teary eyed and hugged his Grandfather. "Thank you Grandpa Rick."

"Anytime, Morty. Anything fo-fo-for you Morty."

* * *

Read and Review, share this One Shot with your friends. Don't forget to Favorite this story and follow me in case I ever write any more one-shots like this one.

And hey, if you liked this story feel free to check out my other stuff as well!

Until next time!

WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUBS!


	2. A Rickle in Time

I unfortunately don't own Adult Swim, or Rick and Morty.

* * *

Rick Sanchez struggled to modify the collars that were given to them by the 4th Dimensional Testicle Monster as time and space around them collapsed. Next time he stole a time crystal from one of those freaks he would leave no witnesses. Finally he made the last alterations, "Okay, collars are done. Put them on. We're out of time!" He smirked at that last statement. "It's ironic, huh?"

He handed collars to his grandson Morty, and his granddaughter Summer. She put her collar on first and teleported out and resynched with her other alternate selves. Rick was about to put his collar on when he saw Morty freak out a bit. "M-Morty, what's wrong?!"

"Rick!" His grandson called out to him.

"What's going on!?"

"The collar! Oh, the latch is broken! I-It won't latch closed around my neck!"

Rick looked a bit confused, "What are you talking about? It's not broken, Morty! I fixed it. Just put it on!"

"It won't close!" Morty repeated. "It's broken!"

Rick begrudgingly conceded, "Fine, bring it here."

As Morty started towards his grandfather the floor beneath them began to collapse. Part of the floor gave away and Morty fell through it just barely being able to grab onto the ledge of the floor, and his grip gave way leaving him dangling above the near-infinite blackness. "Oh," He looked up at Rick. "Rick…" He slipped and then fell into a cat infested black pit of uncertainty, screaming in terror as he did so.

Rick lunged forward trying to catch him, but he was too late as he watched his grandson fall down into certain doom, "Morty!"

He couldn't believe it, how could he be so careless. Why couldn't Morty just walk around that stupid hole in the ground! Rick knew that at this time all the other copies of himself were probably arguing with the other copies of Morty and the predicament that they were all in now. He could imagine himself yelling at Morty for being so uncertain all the time, and then imagining Morty losing his temper and yelling how he never wanted to see his grandfather ever again.

He got up to see the room shaking and crumbling down around him. "God damn it!" He swore before he dove into the hole after Morty. He dove through the blackness full of Schrodinger's cats before setting eyes on Morty and diving after him. Rick caught up to Morty and caught him stopping his descent even further into the void.

"Rick!" Morty exclaimed as his grandfather caught him.

"Morty where's your collar? I'll fix it!" Rick said.

At this time Morty's eyes buggered out inside of his head as sweat dripped down his forehead, "I dropped it!"

Rick gritted his teeth not in anger, but in realization pf what he was going to have to do. It took him Point Three Seconds to come to the conclusion that Rick would have to sacrifice himself in order to save his grandson. He looked at his grandson, and then at the collar before putting his collar around Morty's neck. The collar beeped before Morty himself phased out and back into their own dimension.

Rick could almost hear his other selves yelling into a bleak emptiness of what had Morty done to them. It was pointless however, because he knew if any of them were in his situation he'd have done the exact same thing. With a small percentage of saying something profound before doing so.

He sighed as he looked forward into that black, hat filled abyss. He looked back at all of the things he had done. His life was filled with such regrets. Leaving his daughter and wife behind as he travelled through the other known dimensions, never giving Jerry and Summer their due respect, and most of all, never treating Morty right. He loved his grandson and if hurdling through a black void for all of eternity was everything he could do to make up for it then by God that was what he was going to do.

"I'm okay with this. Be good Morty. Be better than me." Rick said into empty nothingness before something in the distance came to view. "Oh Shit the other collar! I'm not okay with this. I'm not okay with this!"

He floated over towards the other collar and struggled to get over to it, "Oh sweet Jesus, please let me live!" He got nearer, and nearer. Closer, and closer. "Oh my God, I have to…I've got to fix this thing!"

He caught the collar, "Please God in Heaven!" Rick took out his screwdriver and began to fix the collar. "Please, God. Oh Lord, hear my prayers!"

Rick put his screwdriver away, put the collar on, and nearly shat himself when he heard the collar beep and saw the light go green. "Yes! Fuck you God! Not today Bitch!" He teleported back into his reality and was reunited with his grandchildren. He sprang up from his knees and pointed towards the skies in victory, "Yes! I did it! There is no God! In your face!"

He checked the screen and only saw one dot on the screen, "One dot, Motherfuckers!" He, Summer, and Morty cheered as they celebrated their escape from that cat infested hell. Rick started dancing the 'Cabbage Patch' in victory.

"Hey wait a second." Summer thought aloud. "How come you guys took longer to get here?"

"I don't know, "Morty said. "I think like 1/64th of my collars didn't work. It's hard to keep straight now that I have 63 other memories of everything."

Rick Sanchez looked back at his sacrifice, all of those regrets and feelings of hopelessness, doubt, and fear. "Yeah."

Morty scratched his heads. "But I feel like one of the 64 Ricks, like sacrificed himself for me…Maybe? I think?"

Rick poked his grandson, and took out his flask. "Shut up Morty. The last time we felt something, we all almost died. You little piece of shit!" He took a long sip from his flask and saw that his daughter and Jerry had returned.

"Hey guys, we're home!" Beth exclaimed as Morty and Summer went over to hug their parents.

Jerry looked a bit confused as he looked at their necks. "Uh, hold the phone. Where did you guys get those necklaces? Lady Gaga, table for three am I right?" Beth began laughing as Jerry continued his teasing of those necklaces on Rick, Morty, and Summer's necks.

Morty looked over at his grandfather, "Doesn't feel so good, does it?"

And at that time Rick kind of felt what Morty felt like when Rick teased him, "No, it doesn't. It hurts." Rick only hoped that Jerry would run of material soon. Although…he was feeling kind of uncertain about that.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading this. I had only meant for this to be a oneshot, but I think I'll keep coming back to this particular story every once in a while whenever a good moment like this comes on in the show to expand upon.

Until then, please follow this story for future updates, and favorite this story.

Leave a review if you really liked it, and share it with your friends if you would please!

WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUBS!


	3. Auto Erotic Assimilation

I don't own Adult Swim,Rick and Morty, or Dan Harmon…that'd be slavery people.

* * *

To say that Rick Sanchez was depressed was an understatement. His former fling Unity had virtually dumped him, and he was just dialing everything in. So much so, that he was barely paying attention to anything that was happening when he returned home.

His daughter Beth was saying something, but to be honest he wasn't listening and just now decided to listen in.

"…Jerry and I were looking for our weed whacker and found your subterranean lair and your alien prisoner, and he got away. I sound like mom, but I can't sacrifice this whole family's safety just because I'm afraid you'll leave again, so no more alien prisoners and no more subterranean excavation without consulting us."

"Okay," Rick said, disinterested with this entire conversation, this entire world, and this entire life.

Beth looked at her father carefully, "'Okay?' Like you're gonna quietly teleport somewhere and never come back?"

Rick sighed, and began to make his way to the garage, "No, it's your house."

Summer stood up, "Grandpa Rick, what happened with Unity?"

"Who?" He turned to face his family, "Oh, Unity. Yeah, well... I mean, honestly. We're talking about an entity that thrives on enslavement, you know? It's not cool. Fun's fun, but who needs it?" Rick Sanchez made his way to his lab, "I'll be in the garage."

He walked in and downed his entire flask as he closed the door. He approached his desk and finished what was left in his flask. He tossed it over his shoulder and put his hands on his desk. His heart broken beyond repair, and with nothing keeping him tethered to this façade of existence decided to opt out early.

He reached into his lower drawers and took out two ionic emission bulbs, as noted by their red glass coating. He took out an old lamp that he refashioned into a holder for a mind probe and attached it to compact generator.

With that done he then rummaged around his lower drawer and found R'Theta-3. The Alien known as R'Theta-3, or Ruth as Rick called him was one of his first friends that he had when traversing the Multiverse.

Rick looked down at his small alien friend. R'Theta-3 was encased in a coating of cryogenic ice after contracting a deadly version of a disease Rick couldn't even begin to pronounce. R'Theta-3 was in pain, and wished to die…but he was afraid to die alone. It was then that Rick vowed that if he was ever to off himself he'd unfreeze his friend so they could die together.

He took a vial of liquid that could unfreeze R'Theta-3's cryogenic coating, and poured it over his friend, realising him from his icy prison.

Instantly after unfreezing him he could hear his friend's wails of pain. The Alien communicated with his friends with telepathic waves _, 'Is it time my friend? Is it time?"_

" _Yeah, let's get this shit over with Ruth,"_ Rick responded over his thoughts. His hands rubbed the back of Ruth to calm and console him.

He then took his homemade mind probe and attached it to the top of his new creation. The new creation made to kill him and his friend.

Rick looked over at the vial containing the unfreezing liquid and downed it in one go. It tasted of citrus, and formaldehyde. He inserted one of the ionic bulbs into its corresponding slot. ' _It's time."_

' _Thank you Rick…the pain! It's going to end_!" R'Theta-3 cried out in his mind as the alien creature screamed aloud.

Rick picked up his friend and consoled him as he lifted him up into the beam of the mind probe. A normal mind probe at normal parameters would simply read your mind, but the modifications that Rick had set up would me more than enough to disintegrate them both. The red lights began to light up one by one until his friend's pain would come to an end.

When the final lights flashed R'Theta-3 was no more. Nothing but a pile of ash falling through his hands. The rec ionic bulb shattered as the machine powered down.

Rick should have felt relieved that his friend's suffering as well as his own was about to end soon, but he didn't. He felt like a festering pile of shit, and just wanted these feelings of pain and self-hatred to end.

He sat down on his chair and scooted closer to his inevitable end. He took the shattered ionic bulb out of its compartment and tossed it aside. He placed the second bulb inside and the deadly mind probe began to whirr to life.

Rick placed the beams right at his temple as the lights flashed one by one. As a sort of countdown to his own demise.

He closed his eyes as he thought of Unity. How an alien entity that embodies enslavement could make him feel so much pain. How her leaving him would leave him in such a state.

Rick opened his eyes, and thought of his wife. How he left her and Beth all alone as he went traversing along the Multiverses. How he could have been a better Husband and Father to them, ut all of that was about to end.

The lights lit up one by one as Rick closed his eyes. He could hear the machine prepare to disintegrate him into nothingness, but suddenly he felt lightheaded and fainted just before the machine activated and could have possibly killed him.

Had he remained upright for Point Three Seconds more he would have died, and Rick Sanchez would have been no more. Rick remained there for a night among shattered dreams, and shattered glass.

Rick woke up next morning as Jerry was using his weedwacker to take out those pesky weeds on his lawn. He groaned as he clutched his head. He felt like a mess, Rick looked around and saw the remnants of what happened last night and pieced everything together.

He looked around and in his lower drawer and saw that 'Ruth' was gone. He was a bit forlorn that he had in effect killed one of his closest friends, and not taken the drive with him.

Rick held his head, and his hands and sighed. If Unity hadn't left him this wouldn't have happened and 'Ruth' would still be alive, albeit in stasis.

Just then the garage door opened and Rick saw his grandson Morty enter the room. "Uh…hey Rick…you busy?'

"Uhh…no. I u-uh. What d-do you Mo-Morty?"

"Well I uh, was going to go to the movies today, and I uh, just wantd to see if you wanted to come with me?"

Rick looked back at Morty, then down at the shattered remains of the ionic bulbs, and clenched his hands. "Yeah, okay Morty…but first I have to make a little stop along the way first."

* * *

Till next time!

WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUBS!


	4. Total Rickall

All previous disclaimers apply.

* * *

Morty was in the middle of a raw deal. His 'supposed' grandfather had sealed the house completely shut keeping everyone inside. Him, his mother, Summer, Pen-Sylvester, and everyone else.

Everything had kept leading to the fact that Rick was maybe a piece of parasite scum and needed to be taken care of.

"Rick, if you want to prove you're real, just do what any of the rest of us would do and…and…and open the blast shields and let us the hell out of here!"

His grandfather just leered right back at Morty. "Why don't you make me, implausibly naive pubescent boy with an old Jewish comedy writer's name?"

He heard everyone 'oooh' at that insult. That was Morty's breaking point. He looked over at Frankenstein, "Give me the gun."

Morty pointed the gun right at Rick's face and was ready to fire until his eyes broke contact for only Point Three Seconds, and landed right onto Pen-Sylvester.

"I'm not doing this in front of Pen-Sylvester. Bring him to the garage."

Everyone cheered as Morty led Baby Wizard and Sailor Rubber Duck as they both dragged Rick to the garage to finish this.

Morty had the gun trained on Rick the entire time as he was brought down to his knees. "You listen to me, you son of a bitch parasite scum. We could either do this the easy way or the hard way." He was starting to get nervous. "You know, y-y-y…do you want to live? Then open the blast shield doors!"

Rick growled at his grandson, "Shut up, Morty, you brainwashed, little turd that might not even be real because I'm brainwashed, too."

Morty's hands shook as he began to sweat. "You know, Rick, this isn't easy for us. You know, w-we all remember you as a friend!"

"Oh, oh, oh, really? Well, I remember you as a whiny, little piece of shit, Morty!"

Morty grasped the gun with both hands, "Oh - oh, yeah?"

Rick began to really piss him off and started rubbing it in. "Yeah! I've got about a thousand memories of your dumb, little ass and about six of them are pleasant."

Venom spewed forth from Rick's mouth. "The rest is annoying garbage. So why don't you do us both a favor and pull the trigger?" Rick leaned in towards the muzzle of the blaster until his forehead was directly in from of it. "Do it! Do it, motherfucker! Pull the fucking trigger!"

Morty was about to do it when he actually thought about what Rick was saying. He remembered all the memories he shared with Rick' the good, the bad, and the completely fucked up.

He remembered being sexually assaulted by a giant crab monster on the beaches of Visseron-5 while Rick was looking to get his dick wet with a few local alien ladies.

Morty remembered the time he had to steal a Magma egg from Volcarion Delta and got spewed with hot lava by the Lava Golem who caught him whilst Rick was passed out drunk in his ship.

The time he went to the Alien Doctors to get physically augmented with some random shit that Rick never bothered to explain to him, against his will mind you. Rick only came in to steal some tools from the Doctors, and leave Morty to get nearly tortured.

And who could forget the time that he was embarrassed at school when Rick pulled his pants down and pushed him down the stairs in from of Selina Marshall, and Christy Heams at school?

All his time knowing Rick he's made his life miserable, he then thought of something. Rick always made him miserable, but he could never think of a bad memory about Baby Wizard.

Baby Wizard was always there for Morty. He's always been a great friend and companion. A little too great, in fact, Morty struggled to think of a time that he'd acted badly…and he couldn't.

In another Point Three Second, he readjusted his aim and shot Baby Wizard. The parasite screeched in pain and agony as Morty, Rick, and Sailor Rubber Duck looked on in shock.

"Oh, wow. Baby wizard was a parasite? He set me up with my wife."

Morty scoffed and shot Sailor Rubber Duck through the head without hesitation.

"What the hell?" Rick looked to be in a state of shock. He knelt down to look at his grandson.

"I figured it out, Rick!" Morty began to explain. "The parasites can only create pleasant memories. I know you're real because I have a ton of bad memories with you!"

Rick began to remember those times as well and finally began to understand. "Holy crap, Morty, you're right!" He got up and walked over to the washing machine.

Morty watched as Rick, "Is-is-isn't that what you were trying to make me understand by yelling at me?"

Rick blanched and decided to roll with it, "Well, yeah, duh-doy. T-took you long enough!" Rick turned a knob and the wall behind him exposed a hidden stash of explosives and weaponry. "Now let's go, Morty. We got a lot of friends and family to exterminate."

They both geared up, and stood by the door. "Ready Morty?"

Morty took a sharp breath of air. "Let's do this!"

They both kicked the door open and that's when the fun began.

* * *

Unitl next time!

WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUBS


End file.
